thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Xenodus
The Curse of Xenodus was the spell used by Xenodus to destroy his own soul and the soul of his wife. It was notably used by Fenwic Helstrom to kill himself and Zeparaberius. Death has fought to destroy any records of the spell because it steals souls from her workforce. History There was once a king known as Xenodus. He gained a wife through marriage arranged by her father, a nobleman of the area. Xenodus was very happy with their life together but his wife was never satisfied, as Xenodus never let her outside the castle. She longed for freedom and fell to daydreaming often. One day when Xenodus's wife was viewing the street from her balcony she spied a merchant selling his wares. She longed so much to leave the castle and her husband to go live with the merchant like a commoner. She watched every day from her balcony for the merchant to pass at noon. She dreamt of the man and began to think of him all the time. Her thoughts turned from infatuation to love as the merchant began to throw gifts up to her daily. Flowers, spices and letters were exchanged every time the merchant passed by the castle. Xenodus noticed her looking down from her balcony every day and interrogates one of his wife's servant girls. The servant reveals that his wife longs to be with the merchant. Xenodus was appalled. "How could she not love me when I give her all that I have: a castle, riches, power, wonderful food and beautiful clothing?" he said to the servant. The servant replied, "She has never loved you and never shall. She wishes for freedom and marriage by choice." Xenodus stormed into his wife's chambers. He proclaimed, "How dare you disrespect me, my kingship and all that I have given you by taking you as my wife. I shall have you hanged!" His wife replied, "Death by any means would be better than this existence for my love and I would meet each other eventually in the other plane!" "For your impudence you shall lose the freedom you currently have. Maybe then you shall appreciate it. Wife lives at one end of the palace near the balcony, Xenodus at the other end in his library. Xenodus spends many nights alone studying and preparing. One night he comes to his wife and begs on his knees for her to renounce her love for the street rat and return to him. She refuses to break the will of true love. Xenodus leaves in grief. Xenodus returns to her the following day and claims that he has had a change of heart. He tells her he will promote the street urchin to prince, annul the royal wedding and give a gift of gold to them to be married. He only requires one more night of sleeping together with her. His wife accepted and to celebrate Xenodus throws a fantastic feast in the palace. The street waif was placed at the seat of honor between Xenodus and his wife. During the feast Xenodus slipped a poison into the drink of his wife's lover. The street rat is crowned prince and welcomed by Xenodus. The feast is finished by Xenodus, "Tonight will be a night written in the history books. A new bloodline will rule in this house." Xenodus and his wife set to bed. Xenodus has a servant slip a sheet of parchment with wet ink on it under the door. Once his wife was asleep Xenodus places the parchment onto his wife and presses the spell inscribed on it into her skin. Immediately the souls of both of them were destroyed. Only empty bodies remained. The street waif recently crowned prince was found dead the next day.